Let Go
by Insane Pineapple from Naboo
Summary: Everything that has a beginning has an end. Every reality meant to be blends into other realities. And if you don’t let go, the future lies in our forgotten past only to be condemned to repeat itself. (spoilers for revolutions)NT
1. of possibilities

Disclaimer: Come on guys. After three brilliantly written masterpieces called the matrix, you think I still own it?

Author's Notes: If you've seen Revolutions, you'll know where this begins. If you haven't seen Revolutions, get your but off the computer, be a true matrix fan, and go see it. 

Everything that has a beginning has an end. Every reality meant to be blends into other realities. And if you don't let go, the future lies in our forgotten past only to be condemned to repeat itself. 

****

Let Go 

__

I'm never letting go. 

"I love you too damn much," Neo echoed as his eyes snapped open. He could feel Trinity's presence, but even amongst the code, he couldn't see her. He rolled over to deflect Smith's powerful punch. 

"I'm supposed to say something, Mr. Anderson. I don't know what exactly, but _everything that has a beginning has an end_. What did I say?" Smith represented the perfect picture of confusion as realization dawned in Neo's eyes. Nothing could have prepared Neo for this moment more than the hold on his physical body. He let it go. Smith transformed his matrix self into another Smith. He hovered on the aether as he gathered energy from the matrix around him. The jolt from machines brought him back into awareness abruptly. 

"Everything that has a beginning has an end," Neo whispered as he slammed his power into Smith. His power. His essence. His being of light energy. It no longer mattered whether he survived. His reason for living was forgotten. The code around him expanded to form the deletion program.

He could feel every ounce of his energy running through Smith. He could feel its judgment on the evil lying there. There was nothing more he could do to fulfill his purposes. The light bent outwards of Smith, destroying every physical hold Smith had on the world. Agent Smith screamed in frustration as the deletion program ran wildly throughout his system. Neo let go of the pain the deletion program was forcing on him as well. 

Something held onto him. It wasn't in this world; this world wasn't real. The realities shifted to form his existence on a much higher plain. No power was lost on him, but a tiny flicker of hope rested inside his being. His form was shifting once again. His sense of sight heightened as his eyes became whole once more. His body regained human form, but something kept him detached from both the matrix and the real world. Someone was with him, but only light prickled at the edge of his vision.

Neo could feel something changing around him (or was he the one changing?) He slammed hard down upon the ground. Was this ground he was laying on? He didn't feel the metallic taste of blood on the tip of his tongue. The cold, rough metal transformed to accommodate his figure. He groaned as clutched his hands into fists. 

Someone, or rather something, was shaking him into awareness. Expecting to still find holes where his eyes once were, Neo was surprised to find his eyes completely healed. Had the matrix healed him? Looking up, he was surprised to find his body in front of him where he had left it. He jumped when a hand was laid on his shoulder. He whipped his head around, and choked on his words. "Trinity?" he whispered in disbelief. She nodded mutely.

He threw himself into her arms, and sank to the metal floor of machine's army. He thought the last drop of tears had left him when he left Trinity's body. Her homecoming brought a fresh onslaught of tears to his eyes. "Why are we here again, Neo?" she whispered into his hair as she stroked his back. Her inner peace did little to calm his fiery storm of emotions. Her acceptance broke the damn he had walled up for so long.

"I couldn't let go of us, Trin. I had to hold on," his cracked voice brought silence with it as the steady buzz of machines moved away to give them some privacy. 

"And you let go of your body in the process?" Neo could now see tears burning at her eyes as well. He didn't feel detached to his body; he was still here in the real world in essence. He could have survived if he had held on a little longer. They weren't living any longer now. 

"I let go of everything but this," he answered in awe as dawning preceded his words. He clasped his hand to hers in a powerful embrace. They would never let go. Maybe they couldn't be apart of the living anymore, but they were together again. 

"I held on to this world, you know," she murmured as she stroked his hair. 

"Then why do we have our matrix bodies?" Neo teased as he gazed approvingly at Trinity's choice black leather. It suited her much better than the wool shirts they were usually forced to wear. They were mysteriously missing their trademark glasses. Smith might have had something to do with that. Well, at least they were comfortable with what they were wearing. They died with some attachment to _a_ world. 

"It was because you both were in the matrix last," the machine rumbled underneath them. Trinity nearly slipped in shock as Neo rose to his feet. His body had been brought aboard in the process of them reuniting. He grimaced as he gazed at Trinity's old body as well. They were still apart of this world. How? They were nothing short of dead. 

"You are still able to see us?" Neo asked as he went to check on the two bodies. He could sense the emptiness in them, but he was afraid to touch them. The dead were better left undisturbed. 

"Yes. Why are you still here?" It asked as Neo flinched at the sight of the machines. Many of the sentinels looked as if they wanted a human snack, but the machine beneath them somehow protected them. 

"I couldn't let go. We've fought too hard to let our people die without any warning." Neo could feel Trinity's nervousness as she spoke these words. He couldn't really blame her for it. The machines made most Zionites and fighters alike run like hell as it was. He only needed her, but if she wanted to stay in this world, he would as well. 

"The war is over," it rumbled as it lowered them down onto the Logos. Trinity visibly relaxed, but they could still see the damage done by the machines on Niobe's ship. Neo shuddered as he gazed at their bodies. 

"How are we going to get home? Our ship was destroyed…" Trinity trailed off as she moved to her dead body. They could feel the machines, but could they feel human flesh? Apparently not. Trinity's hand passed right through her own body. They would have to leave them here. 

"We will feed your ship power. I suggest you leave now to warn your city to stay away from here. We can be at peace as long as we can avoid one another." Trinity floated down to the Logos. Neo laughed as he did the same. Were they just spirits now? He hoped not. Zion really needed to see them one last time. 

Power surge into the ship as it jumped back to life. The parts damaged seemed to be repairing themselves as Trinity and Neo moved missing pieces out of the cockpit. Neo made a wide berth of the bloodied wires. He was too close to death to be able to deal with Trinity's now. 

Their bodies were placed in the back carefully by the sentinels. Trinity tried to make the chairs stable enough to hold them for a ride home. "Can you drive back?" Trinity asked as she sagged in the chair. The longer they had to leave, the faster her strength was leaving her. She didn't have the power Neo had to keep them stable in this world. 

Neo gazed at her in concern. "We're only human," he said softly. They weren't invincible, and they sure as hell weren't able to stay this close to the machine city with Trinity holding them down. "We can only go on for so long like this," she answered ruefully as she started up the power. It sputtered a few times before jumping to life in a steady beat. Its power reassured her they were going to make it. 

"Transfer your energy to me." Trinity glanced at him in confusion. He smiled in respite. "I could anchor us here instead of you using all your energy on it. It would be easier on you," he added quickly as they moved above the machines. He wasn't so sure the peace treaty was entirely secured. The Logos hummed around him as he sat back in relief. It wasn't going to be an easy journey back to Zion, but they would deal with it. 

"Here," he whispered as he clasped hands with her. Focusing on Trinity alone, he could read the coding that had once been her. Now, there was mostly green light instead of the usual running numbers. He focused on her power, and reached inside himself to withdraw from his. The light in both of them glowed as he intertwined their powers. Trinity gasped as she felt his power coursing through her. Their inner light joined together, and it left both of them breathless. Neo felt the weight of the anchor pull only slightly down on his power. It would be enough. "Hold on to my spirit, and I'll keep us here in the real world. We're lingering because you kept us here. We can always let go and move on when you're ready."

"Rest," he murmured as his hand grazed her cheek. "I'll take us back from here." He could feel her about to protest, but he laid a finger across her smooth lips. Since they were anchored here, they would once again feel the bitterness of mortality. All the diseases and illnesses could be felt once more, but all they had to do was let go. They were half dead anyway, and all that was keeping them here was the need of the world. 

She sighed against his finger and kissed it once before succumbing to sleep. Neo fell into an easy pattern as the Logos loftily made its way out the city. Lowering it slowly into the tunnels, he sighed in relief as no sentinels attacked the ship. He was sure he couldn't die again, but they couldn't really float by themselves to Zion very fast. It might even take years if they floated to Zion. Besides, he didn't want to leave his body and Trinity's body to a machine graveyard.

When they reached the edge of the tunnels, he sped up ever so slightly. Turning the machine on autopilot for now, Neo watched Trinity. She turned and muttered something under her breath. He rubbed her warm cheek, and she leaned into his touch in her sleep. Smiling affectionately, he stroked her short locks with his other free hand. Her heart rate decreased as she entered a deep sleep. 

He now knew how he survived the fight with Smith for so long. Trinity had been there the entire time watching over him. Every ounce of added strength he owed to her. Her death spurred his momentum on to fight his feared enemy. In a way, he did lose to the agent. When he let go of his bodily form, Smith took control for those few precious moments. Only his hold on Trinity fed his desire to put up one last stand. 

When he lost his will to live, she gave him one more reason to survive. Her love of him carried them throughout their ulterior motive. They might have just let death take them. True fighters would never have given in as long as there was something to fight for. How many fighters were left in Zion? How many of their dead still floated on the edge of life because of their need to protect their homeland?

He wasn't ready to face the consequences of his actions. He defeated Smith, but Zion was left nearly unprotected in the process. Would they welcome him back with open arms after they counted their dead? He could have stayed on the ship to fight. Was there even any of Zion left to save, or was he too late? I fought so hard, and got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter. 

They would see Zion again. They would be pressed for answers, and answers would not be given. The only thing they owed anyone was Niobe for banging up her ship, and Morpheus for worrying him so much. Whether Zion wanted them or not, they would stay until Trinity wanted to move on. He had no connections left with the world, no real desire to stay. She wanted to help clean up Zion and seal the treaty, so he would stay. 

He pushed a little at the light now tying them together. He smiled in pure bliss as she unconsciously moved towards him. They were one now. Trinity shared his power, and he shared hers. Zion had better be ready for them because they were coming home. Nothing would stand in their way. 

Author's Notes: This will not be a Mary Sue. If there are other stories out there like this, I hope I have deliberately changed the plot enough to be different. No new girl characters will enter my story. I can guarantee at least that. Oh, and I don't own Linkin Park either. They kinda own themselves. This might be cowritten in later chapter. In any case, I will inform everyone of this in later chapters. Review please, and please no flames. Constructive criticism is highly welcome. Ja ne ~Insane Pineapple from Naboo 

Centaur: I fixed what I could. Hopefully, it was enough to your satisfaction. I'll add the next chapter tomorrow. 


	2. of realities

Author's Notes: Seen Revolutions yet? Good. Commence reading. 

__

It ends tonight. Every life forgotten in the land of the dead will be remembered in the realm of realities. The struggle for life is set loose against a barrage of endless tribulation. And if you hold on, there won't always be enough hope to stay your hand.

Let Go

I thought you didn't believe in the One. 

I don't. But I believe in him.

"They're gone, Morpheus," Niobe murmured quietly as she rested a hand on his shoulder. At the end of all things, their saviors had lost their lives to save Zion. She could feel his pain, but her own grief was still at hand. 

"They can't be," he whispered as he leaned against the wall. His children were gone. They couldn't have died to save Zion. On the first mission Trinity had ever been on she had told him to do one thing for her. "Promise me we'll live through this war, Morpheus. Promise me I'll see the light of the sky again." He had, but what good had it done? She would never see the light of the sky with him as commanding officer. 

"One of the sentinels informed us our negotiators were dead right before they left. They died so we could live." Niobe smiled sadly. They were would be no hope of seeing them or her ship again. She could always have another ship built. 

"They were my hope, Niobe. Both of them have died before, and it was always to save someone else on the Nebuchadnezzar. And you know what I've learned?" Morpheus asked as he stepped into the docking bay. 

"What?" she asked as she hung her head in respect to the graveyard in the dock. She knew what was coming. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"I should have died with them," he whispered as he stared in the bleak silence. It reflected his own inner turmoil. 

"How can you even think that?" Niobe's repressed anger barely held attempt to shake him.

"Cypher killed most of my crew. Tank died from infections caused by Cypher. Switch, Apoc, Mouse, and Dozer didn't even have the chance to fight back. Neo died saving me, but Trinity brought him back. It was her belief in him that made him realize he was the one. Yeah, they went after me instead of just pulling the plug," he answered to Niobe's trembling. "Then, Trinity died to save Neo. He couldn't handle her death, so he brought her back. It wasn't her time yet. Now, they're both gone. I hope they went together," he finished as he began making his way towards the center of the docking bay. 

Niobe didn't answer for the longest time. "What about Link?" she wondered as they slowly picked their way through sentinels and bodies alike. 

"He still has time to live. I'm the captain of a ghost ship now," Morpheus spoke almost inaudibly.

"You'll always a place on _my _ship," Niobe spoke firmly as she caught his eyes in a fierce stare. 

"And what if you're ship is a pile a scrap metal right now?" He asked as he lifted the first body to carry back to the entrance. There were already people setting up for the grave digging. Each person would have a proper burial by order of the Council. Niobe grimaced as she picked up an incapacitated body. They would find the head later. 

"My baby is anything but a scrap pile. She'll hold on for them. I guess we'll have to build another," Niobe answered as she laid down the body in the second row. Each had to be identified by family or friends. Each nameless soldier had a story. The final battle would always be remembered if she had to write the goddamned story herself. 

"And your crew?" It didn't really matter to him. He would never join another crew now that the war was over. 

"We're here," Ghost and Sparks called from down the line of bodies. This was a messy job, but someone had to do it. Those someones were the rest of living soldiers. After all, they had seen death before, right? It was the way the council saw it. Free borns. They almost never wanted to get their hands dirty. At least Zee and Link out here with them.

"What do they want us to do with the machines?" Niobe asked as they drug another sentinel into a pile with the others. 

"We're not allowed to use them for scraps. We're making a second graveyard for the machines," Morpheus grimaced as he brought a decapitated arm to place with the bodies. More people were starting to flood the service ramp now.

"Is there any hope left?"

"There is always hope."

"Jason said you were the one to believe in miracles."

"Miracles happen whether we know it or not." Morpheus smiled slightly. There was always a glimmer of hope. He would hold on to it forever.

"How far along are the repairs, Commander Locke?" Councilor Harmann inquired. The other councilors waited in silence.

"Two of the bridges of the bridges have been completed, Councilor," Jason Locke replied. He respected the council's decisions, as corrupted as they were to Morpheus' views. 

"And the burial grounds?" The Councilor Shemond questioned. 

"Several graves have already been dug under the dock, Councilor. About five hundred of the men have been identified. We await for your orders to proceed," Locke held his tongue in check. Arguing with the council would do no good today.

"Wait until all the bridges have been cleared before proceeding with the formal funerals. Are there any objections from the council on this movement?" Councilor Harmann asked as he stood before the council. 

"There is one," Councilor Kaled spoke up. "How do we know the sentinels are not preparing for another attack?"

"We do not. If I may have permission to speak?" At Councilor Kaled's nod, he continued, "The machines could be preparing for another attack. The only thing we know is Neo and Trinity are dead, and are men need to be buried. Even if we are attacked again, we have no time to prepare. We must live on as if this war is over."

"We shall take your words into consideration, Commander. For now, continue on as you have," Councilor Shemond spoke. The council nodded in agreement. 

"How many groups do we have out there, Commander?" Councilor Frerend asked as she looked down her spectacles at him.

"Three. Niobe's group and Morpheus' group are working on clearing the bridges and identifying soldiers. My group is repairing the third bay bridge as we speak," Commander Locke's voice never wavered. It was best to show authority with the council.

"What of the dead sentinels?" Councilor Frerend questioned roughly. Her cough was coming back from before the attack.

"I do now know, Councilor." He really didn't. He had been avoiding both Morpheus and Niobe since the end of it. He had taken his group as far away from theirs as possible. They had even avoided the grave digging duty. He didn't care to know if Niobe had gotten together with Morpheus again, but she had left him. You won this time, Morpheus. You proved yourself right.

"Oh? Have you not spoken to Morpheus about this?" Damn them. Couldn't his relationship problems with both them be left in peace? 

"No, Councilor," he grated out. He hated the knowing look in Councilor Harmann's eyes. Why did they pretend to know him?

"As by order of the council, you are to send Morpheus and Niobe in with their reports in 0700. Do I make myself clear?" Councilor Shemond forced out. The glare in her eyes reflected the determination in his.

"Yes, Councilor." Locke gritted his teeth as he stared at the semicircle. Every pair of eyes on him showed stern commands. Only one pair of eyes showed sympathy, and he wouldn't take it.

"Do not withhold information from us again, Commander if you value your rank. I would suggest you note the reports of your two ranking officers. Dismissed."

Jason Locke forced his feet to continue moving him towards the docking bay. It was now or never. Niobe had attempted to approach him once or twice since the battle, but he had brushed her off immediately. He would go to her when he was ready, he had told her. Locke wasn't ready to face her quite yet, but insubordination often ended in exile to the council. 

As he passed through the fields of, he avoided their eyes. The eyes of dead soldiers always held either fear or acceptance. He wasn't ready to face the latter as his comrades had so easily. Would this continue as such? He continued through the fields noting the people we had known at one time or another. This one had been one of the fastest pilots had ever met. This one was a hellcat with a gun.

The face of Mifune caught his gaze and he couldn't look away fast enough to catch the eyes of the bravest man out there. Mifune's face was almost unrecognizable as bloodied and battered as it was. _If we have to give our lives, we give them hell before we do. _The corps had given the machines hell before they died. Mifune alone had killed a thousand before the machines became too much for him. He would have one of the larger burial services. 

Several other nameless faces came to pass before someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see the familiar face of Sparks. Niobe's crew was loyal to her until the last. "Don't do anything to hurt her," Ghost warned beside Sparks. "She's over there." He pointed a finger towards Morpheus and Niobe.

The sight of Niobe caught in his throat as turned to nod thanks to Sparks. He carefully made his way over to them by quietly stepping around the pile of sentinels. What were they going to do with the sentinels? They couldn't use the machines to rebuild their ships. The machines would be likely to start another war over that. He also avoided the small pile of detached limbs. 

"Niobe," he called from his spot on the bridge. She looked up at him in surprise. He couldn't really blame her. "The council needs to see you and Morpheus." They looked at other and nodded.

"Ghost, Sparks, take over for us. We need this bridge cleared by tomorrow so we can start working on the tower," Niobe added as she glanced at Jason Locke one more time. It would be one of the lasts.

Author's Notes: The next chapter will be centered entirely on Neo and Trinity. Be patient with me. I have to focus on _all _the characters. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome as always. Ja ne ~Insane Pineapple from Naboo


	3. of fatilities

Author's Notes: You've now seen Revolutions if you've gotten this far. Sit down, and place your hands on the keyboard. Read this chapter and press the little review box down on the bottom. See it? Good. Now type. 

You give me Neo or we all die, right here, right now. I don't fear death. To fear death is to fear the passing of the soul. To hold on to one world is to escape the passage of time. To let go is to accept the inevitably which is doomed to forever battle against the hearts of the living. 

Let Go 

****

_You're ready to die for this man?_

_Believe it._

Trinity sighed as she turned down the maintenance pipe. They had changed shifts a while ago, but she hadn't seen any sign of Neo. Only the buzz of his presence near her reassured her he was still onboard. She has to get used to this new form. How could they only touch machines? Was it because Neo died in the matrix, or some higher reason? They were ghosts now, but they had certain abilities. Why?

Trinity leaned back in her chair as she watched the radar in front of her. There were thousands of sentinels coming towards them. Would they listen to the source? So many unanswered questions lingered in the air as she caught sight of the first sentinels. Neo rested on the back of her chair as she drove them on. The tension increased as the sentinels passed them without any regard of their ship. 

Instinct told her to charge the EMP, but Neo held a restraining hand on her shoulder. "What are they doing Neo?" she whispered in awe as the radar showed hundred of sentinels swirling around their ship. One sentinel tugged at the front engine. 

"I think they're guiding us home, Trin," Neo exhaled in relief. He couldn't see the machines in balls of light anymore, but he could tell when they would attack or not. His powers were dulled somewhat, but he didn't really need them anymore. After all, they were only human ghosts.

"Won't they need to get the gate open?" she asked softly as she followed the inviting sentinel. The source's influence on the sentinel reached farther than she thought. The sentinels would never have done anything to help a human before the peace treaty had been made. 

"It might already be open. The sentinels got through somehow," he added as he sat down beside her. His chair had several tears in it from the machines punctures, but it held. He traced the cracks in the windshield slightly and drummed his fingers against the glass. The glass splintered, and he pulled his fingers back before the shards but into his fingers. The sentinel didn't seem to take notice.

"Niobe is going to kill us," Neo exaggerated as he checked the scanner. One sentinel was leading them towards Zion as five more followed closely behind. Were there any more dangers out there other than rogue sentinels on a killing spree? Not likely unless Zion decided they didn't want their negotiators back. The sentinel sped up, and Trinity gunned the engine. Neo blew on his fingers as they moved ahead at the sentinel's pace. 

"What's left of us," Trinity replied coyly as she glanced at his scratched hand. "Try not to destroy what's left of her ship. What are you doing?" she asked as he checked the windshield once more. It didn't crack as much this time, but damage was damage.

"I'm trying to see if we can move through walls," he answered as his hand unsuccessfully passed through the windshield. If they were ghosts, weren't they able to pass through solid material? His hand and the glass did not seem to agree with him on his theory. At her look he added, "Not all things about ghosts can be myths." He was wrong about this one though. After the fourth try, he nursed he wounds as he glared at the glass.

"Not all things can be true. Besides, we're not really ghosts, are we? Can other ghosts pilot ships?" she asked ruefully as she dived down into the shaft. Several broken ships and sentinels littered the ground, and recent scorch marks were on the wall. What ship was crazy enough to go through this run? No ship had ever made it before. Of course, no ship had ever come back from the machine city.

Neo pondered over this. "I don't think we're ghosts. Ghosts can't really control whether or not they're still attached to their world. They can stay, but they're not attached to it. We're not alive. I guess we're just spirits on a mission to inform Zion. After this, we can decide where to from there," he tossed out distractedly as he focused on a ship. The _Cerberus _had haunted his dreams since its full destruction. Had any of the crew survived?

"We really need a better explanation. Does anyone know what happened to Frost and his crew?" The entrance gate was coming up fast. They'd have to turn the ship to make it through the beat up, narrow opening. Piled up ships nearly blocked the entrance. Was this the end of Zion, or had one part of it survived? Their sacrifice should not have gone in vane. She prepared the ship for a ninety-degree turn.

"No one has heard from Pandora, Frost, or Azrael, since the crash. We looked for a week or two while you were in a coma, but came up with nothing. No survivors were found, but no bodies were found either. We couldn't get close enough to the ship to do a proper scan. Too many sentinels were around at the time," she answered softly as she braced herself against for any impact. "Careful," she half-whispered.

"For what?" he asked. He clung to the chair as the ship turned the ninety-degrees. He clutched at the monitors as several of the engines scraped against enclosed walls. He would have been thrown back against the ceiling if his foot hadn't found a crevice to wedge itself into at the last moment. "Thanks for the warning." He gritted out as he pulled himself up into the chair. Trinity chose that moment to turn the ship right side up again. 

"Looks like someone is still alive," Trinity murmured as she set the ship down gently. She watched on the radar as the sentinels left to head back towards the machine city. When Neo didn't respond, she looked over towards him. He looked greener than before, but it wasn't because of her driving skills. Bodies lined the walls separating the docks from the inner city. Ghost and Sparks motioned to people on the other side of the bridges. 

"Neo?" she asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He startled and shot up out of the chair. Trinity sighed as she heard gagging sounds coming from the vents instead of the toilettes. Had he felt this when he saw their own dead bodies, or was it because they were still in this world? She grabbed an oil-stained cloth as she ducked under the doorframe. Placing the cloth gently over the back of his neck, she stroked his back.

"Are you alright now?" she murmured softly to him as she continued to rub his back in circles. Death seemed to hit him hard when it wasn't his own. They were still susceptible to flaws in the human anatomy. He heaved in dry coughs as he sat against one of the reactors. His temples dulled to short throbs as he locked gazes with Trinity. "They're waiting for us. You'll have to face the past sometime," she whispered as she helped him to his feet.

"Are they still alive?" he asked painfully. Trinity moved to open the hatch, but he caught arm.  She refused to meet his eyes as she settled against the wall.

"I don't know, but knowing is better than wondering for the rest of eternity," she answered as she pulled away from him. The hatch opened beneath them. Neo dropped his hand as he prepared for the worst. Niobe and Morpheus had to be alive; they just had to be. A thousand of the sentinels couldn't keep the two captains from protecting their home and the ones they cared for.

Neo locked eyes with Commander Locke over Trinity's head. For once, neo couldn't even begin to understand what the man was thinking. Neither looked away as Neo began his walk off the bridge. The battle of wills continued as Trinity sighed beside him. Neo frowned in deep thought, as he looked away first. What could the Commander want after everything they had been through?

"No one has ever returned from the machine city alive. What makes you two special?" The commander growled as he advanced towards them. Neo and Trinity held their ground as Sparks and Ghost tried to stop the Commander. Neo narrowed his eyes at the tactician.

"We'll handle it," Trinity muttered to Ghost and Sparks. They reluctantly sprung away from the Commander. Trinity crossed her arms over her chest as the Commander stopped right in front of them. She dared him to attack her with her eyes, but his anger was too complete to take notice.

Commander Locke was prepared to face the sentinels by the thousands. He was also prepared to lose Zion in an impossible fight. He was not prepared to face death face to face. When his hand passed through Neo, he would have fainted if he were not the Commander. As it was, his mouth dropped open in shock, and he stumbled back away from them. "But, you're….you're…," he sputtered indignantly. 

"Dead? Oh yes. The record still holds, Jason. No one has made it back from the machine city alive. We did make it quite far into the machine city before they attacked us though. And even then, the machines didn't kill Neo," she answered almost seriously as she passed partially through Commander Locke. They couldn't pass through nonliving things, but they could still pass through humans. Trinity grinned inwardly at the look of horror in the Commander's eyes. 

"Can you see anyone else who died?" Ghost spoke up. Neo gnawed on his bottom lip. It wouldn't hurt to look, but he didn't know if his stomach could take it. He shuddered as he closed his eyes. He could feel where they were, but he didn't want to open his eyes to look. Trinity squeezed his hand in reassurance as she opened her eyes. At her gasp, his eyes snapped open to reveal the missing souls. 

Hundreds of souls floated on the ceiling of the destroyed dock. A part of him pulled him towards them, but he kept his feet planted firmly on the ground. They couldn't go yet, and he had to remind himself several times. With his hands clasped to Trinity's, he could feel her internal struggle. When Mifune waved them up to join the dead, he completely shut them out. He could feel Trinity do the same.

"They're here," he gasped as he struggled to get a hold of himself. Trinity nodded. Even though she was mentally shook up over the ordeal, Ghost and Sparks looked partially relieved. The units of the cleanup crew quickly scattered to finish up their work for the day. Gossip spread through the dock as Neo and Trinity made their way towards the council's full chamber room. 

"You might want to wait to talk to the council after their done with Niobe and Morpheus' reports," Sparks offered as he made his way cautiously towards them. The council never liked to be disturbed, and he wasn't sure how much Neo and Trinity would take from them. Trinity shook her head at Sparks. Ghost stopped trying to move towards them as well. What were they up to?

"No problem. We'll just talk to all of them at once," Trinity answered as she smiled back at them. She sealed the doors tightly behind her. She jogged down the hall to catch up with Neo as he stood beside the council door. "Ready?" he asked her as he placed his hand on the door to push it open. She whispered an agreement as she nudged the door open to see Niobe and Morpheus.

Back in the docking bay, Ghost asked, "Did they just walk through Commander Locke, but touched metal?" Sparks shrugged. 

"I think so."

Author's notes: Ok, I didn't mean to bring in new characters. It just happened. It's all because of the heated fight between Jinx and Locke. That's it. I don't own Pandora, Azrael, or Frost. I do own Jinx. None of the mentioned have love relations to any characters from the matrix. Quite the opposite with Jinx. Ja ne ~Insane Pineapple from Naboo

Responses:

White rabbit and Neo: If you're reading this, you'll be happy to know I'm bringing in Jinx. It might be next chapter or the one after, but I'm bringing her in. *sighs* Roleplaying is really starting to affect my writing.

Centaur: Has it improved any on the explanations? I'm trying to elaborate on them as much as possible.

Divamercury: Hey! I'm glad to see a familiar face. Hopefully, I'll make this story just as unpredictable as the last. 

Lunatic: In my world, Trinity and Neo are always together. It doesn't matter what world they're in. So, you would be one of the romantics for this story? 

Gordo4ever: I'm actually hoping to write one a week. Would that be a short enough wait?

Aquarian Wind: *waves back* I'm your favorite author? *goes out and celebrates* Don't obsess too much. We'll be writing two stories. I finally wrote people in character! I'm one happy author now. 

Midnight_blossoms: Thank you. You shouldn't have to worry about writer's block. If I bring Pandora, Azrael, Frost, and Jinx into this story, things will get interesting.


	4. of perceptions

Author's Notes: Merry Christmas everyone! This is your Christmas present from me. Enjoy!

Vagaries of perception. A moment of hope lost on the winds of reality to be crushed by the ever-endearing sea. Gone are the strongholds set upon the world, and visions of calamity are forgotten under the pressures of the world. 

_Let Go_

_You were right, Smith. It was inevitable. _

"Morpheus."

The almost inaudible whisper shattered the silence. No one on the council moved save for the one councilman who fainted. Not a twitch or a gasp could've been heard before Trinity stepped forward to pay her regards to her long time captain and friend. She almost wept in regret as he tried to embrace her.

She tensed as he passed through her. She could feel the dried tears upon his cloak and almost smell the scents of fresh soap lingering on his skin. "We've come back with grave misgivings, Morpheus. I had hoped it would not come to this," she whispered as she turned her face away from him. She looked up as Neo grasped her hand in silent support.

"How?" His whisper of shattered hope tore at her heart by the threads they were strung with. It very nearly tore down all her defenses to see one of her comrades so torn from grief. Why grieve for her? She lived a good life. She was with the one she loved, and would never be taken from him again.

"We made it to the Source, Morpheus. We made it into the heart of the machine city. There were so many lights…" Trinity heard Neo say softly beside her. Could she tell the story without faltering? Could he? She slipped on her diplomatic façade. Now was not the time for sentimental attachments. 

"What happened? And where did you leave my ship?" Niobe asked in an attempt to bring a light side to the conversation. She could never have imagined they had brought her ship back in one piece. 

"The _Logos _is in the docking bay. We brought your ship back in working order if nothing else, Niobe," Neo murmured as he leaned closer to Trinity. She welcomed his soft comfort. They rarely displayed affections in public, but did it really matter here at the end of all things?

"You came back to bring me my ship? You crazy fools. You should be long gone now," she said heatedly as she mock glared at them. Under her vehemence, they could see the twinkle of amusement.  They had come back for more than just her ship, but it was worth seeing a smile in Zion once more. 

"We realized Bane was onboard the Logos too late to stop his advances. It caused me to go blind, but he was killed in the process. Trinity had to take control of leading us to the machine city. We were attacked minutes into entering the machine city. I held off what I could, but we were forced into the clouds," Neo found he couldn't relive the next few moments. They were the longest in his life, but he wouldn't force himself into going through it again. Trinity squeezed his hand and he offered her a small smile. 

"The sky was the last thing I saw before we pummeled down to the earth below. I was thrown back from the impact, and immediately knew I wouldn't make it. Neo was blind, but he soon found me while searching through the rubbish of Niobe's ship. There were five metal rods completely through my body. Neo tried to hold on to me, but it was my time. He had to let me go," Trinity expressed with a stronger voice. Neo gratefully took over.

"I left for the source and managed to make a bargain with him. If I defeated Smith, they would leave us in peace. I died by Smith's hands, but there was enough in me left to destroy him. Trinity was there somehow when I fought him. She lent me her strength, and in return we defeated him together. He was right. It was inevitable," Neo finished as he floated down towards the council. He hadn't even realized when he started to hover above the ground. 

"If you died, how did you return? Why hasn't anyone else returned?" Councilor Harmann managed to ask before another Councilor. There seemed to be a struggle as to who would ask what first. It seemed to going around in circles before the head chairman asked his questions.

"I had to hold on to something, Councilor. I couldn't let go of this world and everything it ever meant to me. In doing so, I managed to anchor both of us here. We can leave any time we wish, but I doubt we would ever return," Trinity answered as she too lowered herself down gracefully before the chairmen. 

"As for Mifune and his corps, they're still here. Unlike us, however, they have no means to hold onto. They are slowly leaving this world one by one, and there is nothing we can no to stop them. I don't think you would want to." Neo shrugged indifferently as he looked for a chair.

"Why not? Many here do not want Mifune and his corps dead. There are brothers, sisters, wives, husbands, sons, and daughters who want to see their families one last time. Would you deny them of this?" Councilor Nagathar demanded. His eyes were cold upon Neo, but Neo smiled bitterly in return.

"I think, Councilor, some lives are not worth reliving. To hold on to one plane of existence is to deny the next stage of life. We will all be reborn one day, but it cannot happen if you live forever in one place," Morpheus explained as the shock noticeably wore off. He smiled apologetically at Trinity.

"Actually," Trinity interrupted before another question could be asked, "I think the families wouldn't want to see the state most of the soldiers are in. Its probably better to remember most of the soldiers of how they were, and not how they are." The silence laced the room in thick layers.

"You have seen them?" Councilor Harmann asked. He raised an eyebrow at the two to continue.

Neo grimaced. "Unfortunately, we have. If you want their families to see them like that, I would suggest a good psychologist inside the matrix. I knew a few inside the matrix, and could probably get you a good deal." Neo's joke sounded lame even to his own ears. He sighed as his eyes slid shut. 

"The machines just let you go?" Niobe asked as she hesitantly moved to stand beside Trinity. Trinity gave her an encouraging smile. She knew it was hard, but you couldn't change the without repercussions on the future. They came back with a warning, and they had long paid their price.

"They sent us back to tell you not to go anywhere near their city or this peace will not last. We were already dead, so they had to just let us go. What else were they going to do to us? Kill us again?" Neo asked bitterly as he attempted not to scoff at the ground. It almost made him look like a lost puppy to Trinity.

"They might have. We can touch machines now, remember? They even repaired Niobe's ship for us," Trinity insisted. She heard a few of his muttered phrases '_after _they killed us and destroyed it in the first place' 'could've just left us in peace' 'why couldn't I listen in the first place?'

"They repaired my ship? Why?" Niobe asked in bemusement. 

"We needed to come back here, and they understood. They let us come back to finish off the agreements. It must be our last purpose," Trinity said offhandedly as Niobe stirred beside her. She knew quoting agents wasn't the wisest thing to do during these hard times, but there was no way around it. They would be living in peace with the machines from now on.

"How long will you stay?" Morpheus asked in a half-choked whisper. Trinity blanched as she finally turned toward her captain. He had been completely worn down both physically and emotionally to the breaking point. She would not leave until she saw him at peace.

She met Neo's eyes over Niobe's head. They spoke in waves as she accepted the truth they had been avoiding on their way back. How long would they stay? How long could they hold on? There was never enough time in the world to make amends and corrected the bonds broken under pressure.

"Only as long as needed," she answered at last. She could feel Councilor Harmann's eyes seek hers from across the table. She refused to seek council on the matter. They could only stay for as long as needed. They would be ripped apart otherwise. She could already feel the threads of fate pulling her away from this reality. It was probably hell on Neo.

"Then we will leave you to your own devices. Morpheus, will you need to take time off to speak to your crew or will you be alright to talk to them while you work?" The kindness shone through the councilor's eyes. As they were soldiers, they had no need for the sympathies of others.

"Talking while we are at work will suffice, Councilor. There is still too much to be done to take time away. My crew will provide their own comforts, I'm sure," Morpheus said dryly as he motioned to the door. Niobe followed behind them as they shut the door quietly. They could hear raised voices as the Council shuffled about.

"It's good to see you again," Niobe spoke before anyone else. 

"It's good to be back," Neo replied curtly.

"Neo!" They heard the distant shout coming from down the hall. Neo shook his head as he they heard the sound of footsteps running. It sounded almost as if the second pair of feet was chasing the first. It wasn't unheard of when it came to Link and Kid. How many times had Link tried to stop Kid from interrupting Neo and Trinity?

"How does he always know?  Does he listen for doors to see if we're coming?" Trinity asked as she stepped behind Neo. It was his job to deal with Kid. He was the one who supposedly 'saved' him after all. Why would Morpheus, Link, or herself even dream of getting in the way of their special relationship?

"Hey, Kid," Neo greeted in exasperation. Would he ever get a moment of peace of peace in the city of Zion?

"I heard about Bane," Link panted as he came up behind Kid. He looked almost annoyed at having been beaten by a junior member. 

"Have you heard the entire story about us yet, or are rumors still flying around Zion?" she asked Link as Neo made quick conversation with Kid. She could've missed it, but she thought she heard a congratulations. What had Kid gotten himself into while they were away? 

"They're still flying around," Link laughed nervously. "I heard something about you going through Locke. It can't be humanly possibly I tried to tell them. I wouldn't think Ghost would lie about something like this." He scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion as Trinity laughed.

"You mean like this?" she asked she went through him.

Author's Notes: I have plenty of time over the holidays to write this story and Constrained Tribulation. When I next update is up to you guys. Review!   Ja ne ~Insane Pineapple from Naboo


	5. of acceptance

Author's Notes: This will be the last chapter. Sorry guys, but I have to finish these up by the summer. There's no escaping purpose. No denying reason. 

It is remarkable how similar the pattern of love is to the pattern of insanity. The cycle of love will continue on until one breaks under the pressure of reality. Sometimes, they hold on until the insanity drives them both into a war of madness. Letting go is the only viable option.

Let Go __

Why? Why do you persist, Mr. Anderson?

Because I have to.  


"Neo!" Trinity screamed as she was pulled up near the ceiling. Neo felt his world tumble to a complete stop Trinity's fingers slipped through his. He jumped off the ground after her and felt as if the world was pushing down on his shoulders. He fought the torrents of pressure as he neared her. The air screamed against his face as he saw Trinity panic for the first time. She couldn't fight this any more than he could.

"Hold on," he whispered fiercely into her hair as he held her tightly. He slowly lowered them back to the ground as spirits tried to pull them back up. Was this the end of it? He felt Trinity shudder against him and he tried to shield her from all the commotion. No one could see what was going on besides them. The ground shuddered beneath them as neo tried desperately to anchor himself and Trinity to the ground.

"It's our time," she whispered on his neck as Morpheus and the others kept their distances. Neo closed his eyes against the pain of reality. They had fought on a little longer. Why now? When he tried to reach out to Trinity's presence, he felt her as strong as ever along with their bonds. However, his ties to the world had been severed greatly. They were hanging on by a thread and even the lost souls knew it.

"I know," he murmured and he did know. They were staying on borrowed time, and it needed to be returned. Life afterwards couldn't be so bad, could it? If they were lucky, maybe they could come back and visit Morpheus someday. Didn't his name mean the bringer of dreams? They couldn't control his dreams, but maybe they could visit them. Morpheus himself bowed his head in understanding.

"We can do this," she murmured into his chest as she hugged him to her. She had to be strong for the both of them like she always had been. This wasn't the moment to shed tears. Her captain looked about to scream in frustration at the unfairness of the situation. Awareness dawned in Niobe's eyes and she bowed her head in regret. It was never the ship that mattered. It was always the heart and soul going into the ship.

"There are some things better left unsaid," he whispered as he pulled back from her. Chocolate eyes locked with forest green as he sucked in a breath. There was so much pain shadowed in her gaze, and he wondered if it was mirrored in his own. The clock was ticking and their time was running out. 

"Niobe," Trinity said quietly as she stood before the captain. Niobe raised her head slightly and sighed as faced Trinity. No words were spoken as they stood there staring at each other for the longest time. No words were needed between the two women as they knew what each other had to say. Trinity hand over her captain lightly, but Niobe would be the best person for the job. "Take care of him."

"You know I will," Niobe answered as she stepped forward. "Take care of your own man," she replied as she nodded towards Neo. In those few silent moments they had come to a concrete bargain with as little as no words. They understood each perfectly as to make up for past mistakes. Trinity had never much gotten along with Niobe before for breaking it off with Morpheus, but there was a certain level of respect involved. 

"Can you make sure Bane's body is burned?" she asked one final last question. She had a few words to speak with Morpheus before she left. Her captain needed her last moments of comfort before she departed from this world. At Niobe's nod, she stepped towards her silent captain. She last words were spoken in a hushed whisper, and Neo couldn't reach out to pick up what they were saying. He would ask later.

"Morpheus," Neo said as he stepped forward hesitantly. "You always were a good captain and friend. Can you do us one last favor?" he asked as his captain nodded. The word 'last' made it final; these were really the last moments. They seemed to stretch on forever as if his soul would never rest. "Bury our bodies with the soldiers who died in the final battle. You are our captain, and I'd be honored if you were the one to do so."

"I will," Morpheus vowed.

Behind him, Trinity murmured, "It's time." Neo bowed his head in defeat and let nature to its course. He let go of the world, but he held tightly to Trinity. They soared into the air and winked out of existence. Life went on in Zion as it had before they came, and Morpheus finally came to terms with the skeletons (or ghosts) in his closet. Niobe held a strictly platonic relationship with Locke, and Link moved on with Zee.

Above them, Neo smiled. "What did you tell Morpheus?" he asked as he wrapped his transparent arms around her.

"I told him to let go. To hold on was keep us chained to this world. It wasn't us that brought us back to Zion. It was his grief. I realize that now. He freed us Neo, and he freed the souls of the Nebuchadnezzar."

Below them, Morpheus threw a single rose into the abyss. Tank and Dozer watched over Link and Zee as they stood on the edge of the dock. Switch leaned into Apoc's embrace and Mouse smiled down on his captain. Neo nodded to the crew as they could finally leave in peace.

Author's Notes: Sorry this had to end so soon. I'm going to start writing a screenplay over the summer, and I wanted to end all my stories before then (except for Constrained Tribulation). Ja ne ~ Insane Pineapple from Naboo 


End file.
